The Celebration (fixed)
by Advancedmayash
Summary: What if ash was actually the winner of the Pokemon Hoenn league what would happen between Ash and a special brunette afterwards.will someone confess. (well if you don't know this is going to be a advance shipping one shot if you want it can go on further and T rated for swearing I can't help it) Sorry about the other upload idk what happened.
1. Chapter 1

The Celebration

I don't own anything apart from the story (if I did this would be on TV like now so ya)

Be warned this in my first fanfic.

 **What if ash was actually the winner of the Pokemon Hoenn league what would happen between Ash and a special brunette someone confess. (well if you don** **'t know this is going to be a advance shipping one shot if you want it can go on further and T rated for swearing I can't help it XD)**

 _We start off this story just for the end of the final of the_ _Pokemon Hoenn league Ash has two pokemon left but Tyson has there_ (Imagine this as the guy who always does the intro of one other thing ash's pokemon and Tyson's pokemon won't actually be their real one from the series )

"Pikachu use iron tail!" Ash shouted worried, straight after ash said that Pikachu jumped from the smoke and got iron tail ready fell down towards Blastoise.

" now Blastoise bite his tail and swing him around"plead Tyson with surprising quick reflex's Blastoise did this, and span Pikachu around at rapid speeds.

"Fuck you man yo.…" Ash was interrupted by the referee

"mister Ketchum if you swear one more time you will be disqualified from this competition" explained the referee.

"well for fuc...I-I mean.…urrhh I understand Pikachu use electro ball to escape" his vioce change into full determination as pikachu was charging up the electro ball he was thinking 'Ash really needs to quit with the language if he wants to get any girls.' The when the electro ball was fully changed up it hit the Blastoise instantly (Because his tail was already in Blastoise mouth) causing a massive smoke cloud as everyone gasp in amazement.

On the fount row of the crowd watching was Ash's three travel friends May,Brock and a very annoying Max- who is the little know it all brother of may.

All three where cheering him on all the time during the contest they where all very happy to see him even get this far but the most happiest was may as she watch her crush with disbelief "I can't believe that Ash thought of that"she was astonished.

As Brock explained "Ash always has a way with thinking of some random stuff out of nowhere and then executing them perfectly" but he still looked astonished.

"yeah I guess it was pretty good but nothing I couldn't do, you guys wait until I'm ten and I'm gonna smash ash in a pokemon ba...!" Said Mays know it all brother Max.

Both May and Brock gave Max the death stare as he quickly quieted himself down.

(haha sit down bitch)

Back to Ash

When the smoke finally settled there was a fainted Blastoise as well as a fainted Pikachu"aww come on give me a fuc..I mean bloody break but you did well Pikachu"Ash said annoyed as he recoiled Pikachu back in to his pokeball as did Tyson.

Ash Ketchum now only has one pokemon while Tyson..whatever has two shouted the announcer (I don't know Tyson secound name -_-)

"Charizard I choose you" shouted ash his voice was full of concentration as a back Charizard appeared with blue flames instead of red and it was nearly twice as big as a normal one the whole crowd went silent this made Charizard to think he done something until one boy shouted "that looks so cool" and if on cue the whole crowd cheered in amazement.

Back to May,Brock and Max

"would you be able to train or catch a Charizard like that one day Max"as May laughed a bit well saying that as Brock smiled and nodded in agreement.

"OK OK I get it Ash is a really good Pokemon trainer.…but you're just saying all of this because you love him"Max teased

"I'm goning to kill you so fucking quick"May warned

(let get back to ash because this could get bad)

"Back the the battle Richu I chose you!" shouted Tyson as he threw his pokeball (AN: I'm just wondering what happens when throw it does it come back to you or do you have to get it) when the Richu was in sight Ash shouted "flamethrower now!"

"Richu dodge it with quick attack then use the speed with iron tail"Tyson shouted back

"Now Charizard fly dodge it up to and dive down and use aerial ace"Ash finished

"Richu try to hit him with thun.…"Tyson couldn't finish because his Richu was fainted somehow ash's Charizard one banged it with aerial ace.

"Wait wait what how did you do that" he asked

Ash just responded with "just trying to be the very best"

Ash Ketchum has one pokemon while Tyson..whatever has now one the announcer explained in a shocked tone.

Ash just smiled at the cheering from the crowd and imagined may in a cheer-leading outfit showing off all of her curves and her as... His thought was broken by Tyson.

"Charizard I choose you!" he shouted his voice was had hint worrying in it as a normal red Charizard appeared with the red flames although it was the same size as ash' crowd was shocked by this and it went silent for a whole minute then everyone started cheering or saying "this id gonna be awsome."

Both Ash and Tyson where starring at each other both of them know knowing this is it however wins this wins the who thing.

6 minutes later

"Fly at him and use dragon-breath"they both said in synch once both Charizards did this it made such a big explosion smoke went out of the top of the stadium it took about thirty seconds for the smoke to clear and everyone in the stadium cheered to see ash's Charizard was the only once standing it crossed its arms trying to look bad-ass.

(which ovbulously he did)

"The winner of the Pokemon Hoenn league is Ash Ketchum"finished the announcer

Ash was standing on the winner plate form thinking he had finally done it he has finally won a league and it was all to his friends supporting him especially May

"The winner of the 2016 Pokemon Hoenn league is Ash Ketchum and also now holds the record for the youngest Pokemon trainer to win a league" (OK.…imagine that in some epic voice)

30 minutes later

After the medal/trophy ceremony

Was in his room relaxing when heard a knock on his door he knew it was his three friends so he shouted "it's open" the three all rush in to congratulate him they all hugged him then he Ash saw Max's eye which was black.

"fuck what happened to your eye Max"he said worried

He was going to tell Ash the full reason then he saw May give him the death stay "lets just say don't get May angry" he quickly resorted worryingly and May just gave ash a sweet smile.

"Don't listen to him I would never do anything to you you are my best friend"he smiled at her sweet voice.

May and Ash hugged each other again both of them blushing but it was pretty faint but still visible to the other two friends

*cough* *cough*

Both of them heard Max cough realised what they where doing and blush deeply and they where both giving Max the death stare.

"what you where both hugging for like a minute!" Max spoke in a tone that seemed he was annoyed ,Brock noticed this "why don't we get back to the poke centre, I know I can't keep my love of my life nurse Joy waiting," as he hoped they all would agree.

5 minutes later

All four of the travellers where walking along a path Ash and May where talking about...urr(think of it yourself I've got nothing let just say they were talking about May's Pokemon) while Brock and Max where decussing what was the best evee evolution,

"It's clearly Glaceon,"

"No Brock that's stupid!"

"like you then?"

"Shut up, alleyways it's Jolton,"

While this argument was continuing Ash and May where just laughing at them. This cause officer Jenny to come over and see what was so funny but before anyone else could speak " officer Jenny I've waited all my life for this day aghhhh"as Brock fell down to the fall and was getting dragged away by his Croagunk.

It was the middle of the night (3:00AM actually) everyone was sleeping apart from Ash well he thought everyone was a sleep but May wasn't as well both of them thinking of what happen she was thinking if he could actually love her and oblivious about it but quickly pushed away that thought thinking that could never happen even though she loved since they first met.

Though on the other hand Ash was thinking about about may and what had happen when he hugged May because this has never happen before but now every time he was with her, his pulse raise, and blushed either when she complemented him or they hugged, and there's the fact that he loved her personality she was funny, smart, brave and always somehow made him smile even on the worse of days. All of this concluded him to open his eyes he came to the fact that he actually loved May and got up walked to the door and opened it but before he could heard a voice which was May.

"Ash where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk do you want to come with and get some fresh air?"he said softly

She just simply nodded and got up and walked to the door as she was thinking more time with ash and alone literally squealing in her head. While Ash on the other hand was thinking this is it you need to tell her.

As they where walking on the street in the pitch black with the gloomy full moon above their heads chatting about random things but caught himself kept staring at her ass which was clothed by a pair of yoga pants which made it even more both of them got to the local park they sat of a random hill and stared up at the the stars and the moon.

"May I need to tell you something"

"what is it you can tell me anything ash we are best friends"as both of them where thinking 'I wish we can be more than that though'

"so.…..May.…I-I lov.."he was was cut off by her lips which shocked him but as soon as he came back to back to earth he kissed back his right hand was behind of the back of her head and his left hand was lightly placed on her ass while both of her arm where wrapped around his neck this kissed lasted about 5 minuets.

"I-I lo-ve you too Ash" she said still trying to get air in her system from that kiss"I've always have and always will" as she gave him another kiss ( _a another one_ 'sorry I had to BTW it's a meme.)

After a while the coordinator and the the Pokemon trainer walker back holding hands both still trying to process what happened but they didn't that much any more

The next week (leaving Day)

"Bye May just remember that we will be together in no time love you"as Ash tried to hide his sadness with a fake smile

"Ash don't worry I will as I will always love you" as Ash and May shared one last compiling kiss together until they meet again.

"ewww"Max said made in in discuss as well as making the the gag symbol "how can you kiss my sister like that wait wait you guys are going out? unlucky Ash'"

"you little bitch"as May chased Max on the boat and when she was running she shouted "bye Ash love you"

Brock just look on the the floor and moaned"how the hell do you get all the girls?"which made a smile on Ash's face

Later on the boat

The boat just started sailing away Ash and May where still waving to each other until they where out of kinda let May down but she remembered that he's not gone forever just until they won their league/festival."you've got a boyfriend that you won't see again" Max sang.

But she just turned around and said "you better run NOW!" and he knew what was happening and ran for his life until he was just said three "not this again."

 **That's it do you guy want me to continue with this story just review yes or something like that and if you got the last reference our are normal (it was from the The Simpsons Movie) and please be nice it's my first story if you do fuck you but until next peace 'as he shoots the TV with a Nerf gun and put the deal with it sunglasses on'.**


	2. Chapter 2

The celebration part 2

Sorry guys I've been camping so no internet but I did write a bit in my free time so here's the final part of this two shot. Also So I've a idea to make a series of chapters and it will be called 'The adventures of Ash and May' it will be connected to this But during the this chapter they go off for two years traveling together in different regions and that is what the story would be base off. Just pm me or review if you think it's a good idea.

It's been 6 months since Ash and May parted. Now Brock and Ash are sitting on a log talking, Ash's style didn't changed much but now he didn't ware his hat on all of the time he also got taller and became really well built due to the early intense morning workouts. When Brock just stayed the same pretty and his birthday was month ago which made him eighteen still didn't stop his 'flirting' but Ash called it failing at flirting, he also developed a fear of bananas. "Brock I miss her so much" Ash complained.

(Ash and May are 15 in this Brock is now 18 and Max is 10)

"Who?"

"May"

"When did we meet a May?" Brock asked confused.

"You are such an idiot, May Maple my fucking girlfriend...well I hope she still is" Ash said in an annoyed tone

Brock nodded to show his appreciation "well why don't we ask to travel with her next, because right now you're dominating the gym leaders so I'm pretty sure you have a big change of winning this league and I'm sure she still likes you. "

Ash took a deep breath "I hope you're right because I definitely still love her"

Brock just nodded and whispered "I never would've guessed lucky bitch with a girl like that" Ash barely heard it and didn't know what he said, just that he whispered something "what's that?"

"oh nothing" as Brock gave him the most innocent tone and thought Ash had fell for it.

Well on the other hand Ash need new he was hiding over the last six months he deceased how dense he is rapidly "well ok then" as he tried to act oblivious which it seemed to work.

Meanwhile at the maple's house Caroline (Mrs maple) was preparing for dinner while Norman (Mr Maple) is finishing off his latest trainer. This is when May walked in she still had her signature red bandanna on but had changed up on the rest of her clothes now she had black hot pants that go down to just above her ankles, and had a red blouse with a stylist jean jacket. She had just returned from winner her first grand festival and had been nicknamed the Hoenn princess. "mum...dad? I'm back" she shouted annoyed for some reason.

"What's wrong hun and it's great to see you again " her mum said with a questionable look on her face. She knew what her daughter look on her face meant either she was in her period or in love.

"Nothing mum I just have a lot on my mind"

"Do you want to talk about in... private" she knew what her daughter was thinking about.

"Well I guess that's for the best" as the two of them walked out of the kitchen and in to the garden and end up sitting on a bench surrounded by the beautiful wildlife that was attracted by all of the mixed variety of flowers that had blues, purples, Reds, Whites and violets. "so... mum" May started awkwardly.

"Yes May if it's makes you feel better I know what the situation is about" while daughter gave her an astonished look.

"do you actually"

"yes come on tell me who had you fell in love with?" her mom questioned.

May looked at the floor for a bit then the sky before she started to explain "well you see when Max and I went and travelled with Ash and Brock I fell in love with him and during the weeks with he confessed he's feelings to me and now I haven't seen him 6 month's" she finished and started to cry.

While her mum was just surprised that she didn't know this before, but still did comfort her.

"Mom I just love him so much I wish I could be with him again" as she started to cry even more.

"I know baby, so why don't you I hear he's just joined the next league so why don't you meet him and cheer him on at the league" those words completely stopped her crying.

(Idk what else May's mum would nicknamed her so baby will do)

"Mum can I actually go" she pleaded to her mum.

When Caroline wasn't surprised how happy she got but was worried that Ash might of found someone else because of being away for while and being a handsome, successful Pokémon trainer like him self he would nearly get all of the female attention wherever he goes.

"Yes you can but you still got a couple of days before he would even be there, also you need to say hello to your father you can't leave without saying hello and Max has gone on he's solo journey so he won't annoy you for a while.

"Ok mum but first I need to unpack and pack a new bag" after she shouted that she ran upstairs and in to her bedroom nothing much had changed it was still really girly and not a Pokémon thing seen in sight after she unpacked she put three coordinating posters that she got and placed them on the free spaces on her walls

Meanwhile downstairs

"hey carol is our May back yet" Norman said in a cocky tone because now he has a winner streak of Severn.

"yes she is just unpacking and packing because she wants to meet Ash at the league" she explained.

"Oh ok...wait why"

"Well you see she seems to be really in love with this boy" she finished quietly not knowing how he would reacted.

"Are you serious this is great that means she could date him, he's the only boy that I trust to be with our May, thank God it isn't that boy drew man I hate him" as a small smile appeared on his face.

2 days later

"May get up you're going to be late" Caroline shouted from the bottom of the stairs this instantly got May on to her feet and began to change, "what shall I ware today because I might be able to see Ash if I'm lucky." Once May got changed into a pair of white Adidas original trainers and a tight pair of jeans and a casual white blouse with her signature bandanna but in black and white, she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

(Do you guys want me to describe what every main character wares every day because I will change the clothing style each time.)

Once May got to the kitchen she was met by her father who was drinking a cup of coffee as well as reading a newspaper and her mother who was at the stove, cooking what looks like a fry-up either way it smelt really good to May and the only person who could keep up with her eating habits was the one that she loves Ash. May took a seat opposite her dad "thank you for understanding dad I really do love Ash."

"It's no problem May anyways he was the only boy your age that I approved...just do one thing for me tell him that he has my consent" he finished awkwardly.

"Dad we're only.." May was cut off by her dad.

"I mean when the time comes he does" he explained.

This caused May to blush thinking about marrying Ash even better her own dad has given him consent, "thanks dad" but she was still blushing once breakfast was finished May got everything else she need which included her Pokémon, poke balls and the most important thing was half of a ribbon that she drawer with in the finals so they decided to cut it in half so they could both have it. This was her lucky charm it meant that Ash was always close. After she got it she put it in her C cup bra that she's wearing. After that the three left for the harbour this was when May got on to the boat and hugged her parents to say goodbye. As the boat was leaving May heard a voice it was her mum "don't come back without him or I do something bad I just don't know yet".

Meanwhile

"nurse I love you so much come with me" Brock shouted as the security guards pulled him away.

"sooo...Ash Two rooms? I'm guessing" Nurse joy asked.

Ash just simply nodded because he didn't want to loose his train of thought. He was thinking of going back to Horenn and surprising May.

She noticed this and gave him three things, two where their room carers 124 and 126 while the other was just a piece of paper saying 'call me'. Ash knew what this meant and wasn't interested so he just threw it away and went to deal with security and a pinned down Brock.

Time skip 2 hours

"B-brock i-i...was thinking of visiting May after this because I still miss her even with this half of the ribbon with me everywhere" Ash felt very nervous about the topic

"Well I think that's a great idea because you two love birds should never be apart for to long" Brock was hoping his words to give Ash the courage to do it.

"Ok maybe let's talk about this later but I wonder who between us because you're 126 and I'm 124, I wonder who's 125." He questioned

(Like guys don't know)

5 minutes ago down stairs May had just came in "May Maple one room please" she asked politly.

"Certainly here's your room card" as Nurse Joy handed May her room card she was 125. Then May grabbed her luggage and went to her room but accidentally walked into someone on the way which May couldn't tell who it was yet due to all of her bag on top of him. "I'm so sorry here let me help" as May grabbed all her bags and moved them over then have the man a hand up it was...no one she knew but she gave her friendly smile checked to see if he was ok then walked off.

(Got some of you there didn't I)

When she reached her room she opened it with her key card and walked in. After that she decided to unpack what she needed and go down to buy herself some dinner. So she reach in for her toiletries and clothes that was neatly folded until she put them on hangers and placed them in the storage unit that had been in the room.

When she finally made her way to the food court there she saw someone familiar he looked a lot like Ash but it couldn't be due how much more muscle this guy has either way he's pretty cute. The man turn towards May and looked at her "May?...May is that you".

"Hi do I know you?" May ask still questioning what is happening.

"It's me Ash we went out for a bit" he embossed about her not noticing him and that they weren't going out anymore. Although every thing came to rest when the beautiful brunette hugged him and whispered "I don't recoiling breaking up so I'm all yours if you want it."

This made Ash jaw drop 'she still wants to be with me I can't believe it' as he just stared deeply into the gorgeous sea blue eyes he was completely lost in them, while May was lost in his chestnut brown eye they both just stared at each other until he cupped her cheeks and whispered "I love you always" just as those words where said they shared a deep kiss with her rose red lips crushed against his lips. This made May smile that could light a whole town.

The league was over and Ash won it which made him the youngest person to ever win a league twice in a row. May and Ash decided to travel together again but this Brock couldn't come because he needed forum his gym.

"So Ash I'm so happy we're are together again" as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah me too bad...sorry I just came up with that" he blushed deeply.

"No it's okay I like it" she pulled him in for a hug both of her arms where wrapped around his neck while her hands where placed just above from her ass.

Time skip 3 years May and Ash are due to get married tomorrow, Ash ask her to marry him at May's victory party form winning her third grand festival.

Flashback

'May these three and bit years have been the happiest Time of my life all I want to due on is spend my whole life with you, will you marry me?...Yes Ash I cause I will I can't believe this is happening to me I'm so happy right now. Then their shared a deep loving kiss hope everyone else cheered.

Flashback end

Now the big day is one day away Ash was quickly making some phone calls to make sure everything will happen correctly. Ash of course ask Brock to be his best man while May ask Dawn to be the flower girl which made her so happy she squealed she was like a sister to May and Ash. While Dawn, May and Few other girls went with May for the night so they can sort everything out, But before they left May and Ash wanted to he in each other arms one more time but the warm hug turned to a long kiss which none of them wanted to end. Once the girls actually left Ash, Brock and May's dad Norman went to the bar to have a traditional drink after a chat about which football team is better which Brock and Ash thought Liverpool while Norman thought Manchester united.

(I just based this of the BPL and I'm basis because I think Liverpool is the best because of cause I support them 'you'll never walk alone')

The next day in the morning "Ash calm down you got an hour until you have to be there and all you need to do is shower, get into your tux and do your hair simple" explained Brock who was the only person with him. Ash took deep breaths to calm down "you're right ok I'm going to have a shower so see you In 5."

Meanwhile at the Maple house May, her mum and Dawn where getting May ready sue had just finished with her shower and now they where getting a professional to do her which made it all wavy and after she put her dress on she looked beautiful her dress wasn't the traditional white it was a sky blue coloured dress decorated with flower like patterns that stuck out and it went just above her breasts without any straps. After everyone else got into their dresses Dawns was like May's but with straps that went over her shoulders and without any flowers and Caroline had the same as Dawns but in white. Then they rush in to a limo that already had Norman in, as soon as they where all in the limo headed to the beach where it was decided to take place.

(This is all base off what my girlfriend wants for her wedding and btw this is meant to be the wedding song thing that's played when they walk in)

Duu du du du duuu DUI DUI du du dudu dudu du d(Idk)

May and Norman followed Dawn who threw blue flowers of some sort. Then Ash came into view for May, he had a classic black tuxedo and had a red bow around his collar 'he looked handsome like always' May thought. While Ash was thinking the same thing 'she always beautiful but today somehow she's even more...' he train of thought was interrupted by May getting to the end. "Today we're gathered here...(this is either gonna kill you of boredom or kill me of boredom or kill me because you're bored so let's just skip) do you Ash Ketchum take May Maple to be your wife?" "I do", "and do you May Maple take Ash Ketchum to be your husband?" "I do"

"Well then if there isn't any interruptions I p..." He couldn't finished because someone shouted.

"I abject to this wedding happening!" it was none other than Drew saying this but before Ash could have a word he heard May she said "grow up Drew I never liked you I only live Ash so get lost." His face then dropped and walked out.

"Well then I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" straight after they drove in to each other and kisses that only felt like seconds but in real time it was nearly a minute and they where cut off by May's still annoying Brother "eww that's gross and..." he was cut off by the best man who was Brock, hand.

Later during the night Ash and May where doing there dance when Ashe whispered to May "should we prank Brock again?" and May just smiled and nodded they both got max on it as well.

15 minutes later

All three of them where in banana costumes Ash explained that Brock has a fear of bananas thinking there going to take his shoe when he said that it made all of them laugh. He then explained the plan so...(you guys aren't going to know until later)

Brock was with his girlfriend that he finally got Suddenly he go speared (a diving rugby tackle) to the floor and he could see yellow so he Instantly got up and ran in to another room where to other bananas people where blocking the other entrances and the one he just ran though was blocked by the one who speared him.

"I'm sorry whatever I did but don't take my shoe's my mum brought these for me" as he started to cry but the crying was interrupted my laughing by the others.

"Don't worry Brock it is just me, Ash and Max" May manage to speak threw the laughing.

"You little..."

The end

I just turn PG for a second sorry for the late uploads but I have actually been on holiday and been writing during the night. I want to thank the anonymous user defending max but calm down I you you have feelings for him so I respect your review but it was a bit of banter to make him really annoying I do have a question if I made !ax so annoying why did you carry on reading? Whatever I'll be back soon with a new story until next time c ya *dabs*.


End file.
